


Living in a Daydream

by eunoia_aeipathy



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, Death, Endeavors A+ Parenting, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Multi, Pro Heros, Quirks, cute tododeku, i wrote this cause i hate myself, mido and todo are in love, might get gorey, they dont deserve this, theyre adults, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunoia_aeipathy/pseuds/eunoia_aeipathy
Summary: Kinda of like oneshots but it makes a whole story.On Hold





	1. A Kiss The Color Of A Constellation Falling Into Place

The curtains fluttered around the open window. Bright sunlight bleeding through the gaps as they danced. Green tufts of hair peek out from under heavy, warm blankets. One eye slowly peeking open. Dubious and fragile, staring at the body next to him. The shift in the bed is obvious as the other person moves. Now facing the other, Izuku smiles. Shouto opens his eyes, and closes them again while yawning. His lips turning upward into a small half smile. Izuku's heart flutters. The sight of Shouto's smile will always bring butterflies to his stomach. Now matter how many times he sees it. The gruff morning voice of his lover breaks the peaceful silence.

"G'morning." Shouto huffs out a breath, trying to stifle a yawn. Izuku simply gawks at him. A wide, closed lipped smile graces his face.

"Mornin'" He presses a quick kiss to his lips. Smile growing wider all the while. Lazily throwing the blankets up, Izuku clambers out of the bed. Heading down the stairs to make his boyfriend breakfast. As Izuku fusses around the kitchen, Shouto stumbles his way over to him. Wrapping his arms around Izuku waist, kissing his soft freckled shoulders. Izuku giggles. A warm, light sound filling the atmosphere. No words are said as he cooks, but neither mind the silence. Shouto's kisses go farther up, tracing behind Izuku's ear and slowly back down to his jawline. Emerald eyes close slowly, long lashes softly fluttering onto chubby, freckled cheeks. As the kisses make their way to Izuku's mouth, a firm grip settles on his jaw. Turning his head so their lips can finally meet. A soft, gentle kiss. Only lasting a couple seconds. Both are left content once they break apart. Izuku opens his bright eyes, staring right into his lovers. Warm summer blue, and stormy winter grey stare back. Shouto rests his chin on Izuku's shoulder as he makes their plates. Handing him a plate of nori with a steaming bowl of rice on the side. He breaks free from Shouto's arms making his way to the table. Sitting in his usual spot, facing the window, he eats quietly as Shouto sits across from him. The early morning light causing a blinding halo to form around Shouto. This is why Izuku sits here. To bask in Shouto's beauty. Watch him as he goes about his morning. Sighing contently, Izuku rests his head in his palm. Shouto looks up at him and Izuku wishes he could stay in this moment forever. The light reflects off the crystals hanging in the window, casting a rainbow glow over Shouto's body. Shouto stills, watching intently as Izuku stares at him. He opens his mouth to speak, but is quickly interrupted.

"You're beautiful." Izuku mumbles, watching Shouto's expression change from confusion to shock. He wasn't expecting that, especially not this early in the morning. Shouto clears his throat before the trying to speak. Trying to control his nerves.

"Is that so?" He can't help the teasing tone laced in his voice. Izuku's head snaps up. Clearly unaware he said it out loud. He waves his hands around, bright pink dusting his cheeks. Making his freckles stand out like the swirling stars of a summers night sky. He rambles incoherent words Shouto can't understand. He chuckles as Izuku squeaks, his voice raising at least 3 pitches higher. He lightly smacks Shouto's arm, who just sits there laughing. He can't help the smile spreading across his face, and neither can Izuku. He hits him once more for good measure, and returns to his food.                                                        

                                                

* * *

 

 

The morning is peaceful. The chatter from the tv plays softly in the background as they two sit on the couch. Izuku's head buried into Shouto's side. Shouto has a sturdy arm wrapped around him. Encasing him in a familiar warmth. The deep flush warming Izuku's cheeks as he hides his face in Shouto's chest. Squeaking slightly as Shouto hugs him tighter. Almost as if he's afraid to let go, that if he did Izuku would disappear. Shifting upwards, wild green curls smacks Shouto in the face as his boyfriend tries to reach his face. Izuku mutters an apology, but keeps himself level with Shouto. 

"Hey." Izuku breathes out in a sigh. Small smile placed on his face.

"Hi." Shouto presses their foreheads together. Keeping them as close together as possible. Neither one of them move. Sitting their staring into each others eyes. Waves of emotion clouding both. Everything they've ever felt for each other and more. Izuku never wants it to end. The first kiss is soft and unexpected. Izuku makes a noise of surprise, but otherwise sinks into the kiss immediately. Pulling away hesitantly he closes his eyes. Feeling his lashes dance across his skin. The next kiss lasts longer and is exactly what Izuku wanted. The faint taste of Shouto's vanilla chapstick hitting his tongue. It doesn't taste as good as it smells, but Izuku good careless. The sudden lick to Izuku's bottom lip catches him off guard. Forgetting how to respond he keeps his mouth closed. Shouto's second lick is slightly rougher, and now understanding what he wants, Izuku opens his mouth. Shouto's tongue dives onto his as he searches every crevice. As if it's the first time he's done this. Izuku lets Shouto do what he wants. Cherishing the feeling of Shouto's tongue against his. The soft whimper that slips out of his mouth causes Shouto to growl lowly. Pulling away from their kiss, a thin strand of saliva connecting them as they part. Izuku practically has to force his eyes open to look at Shouto. His eyes only open half way, and most of his view is his dark cheeks. But Izuku doesn't miss the way Shouto glances over at him and watches as he leans back far enough for the saliva to break. Izuku's eyes open the rest of the way as he slowly wipes his mouth. Cheeks never fading from their vibrant color. Shouto's eyes dance around the room. He almost looks embarrassed. Izuku lunges himself forward and wraps his arms tightly around his boyfriend. Digging his head in the junction between his shoulder and his neck. Izuku's words are muffled. But Shouto hears them. Smiling softly as he repeats the words back to Izuku. Hugging him back, tighter then before. Resting his cheek on Izuku's head. Murmuring into his sweet smelling hair,

"I love you too, Izu"


	2. But My Hand, It Will Be Open And I’ll Try To Fix It

The tears just kept coming. Pouring down Izuku's face, sparkling against the light, like a fresh bottle of champagne. That's what started this anyway. They got drunk. A horrible decision, but both were too far gone in the moment to notice. Izuku screamed, as loud as he could, raising his voice to the point it could break glass. Neither knew exactly what words started the fight. But now Izuku was crying and Shouto felt as though the world was punishing him for some unforgivable mistake. He tried desperately to calm Izuku down. But the greenette would just shove him away and blame him for everything he could think of. Izuku sat in the corner, watching as Shouto paced. Running his fingers through his hair. The room felt so cold, yet so hot. And he knew Shouto was the cause, only after being prompted by Izuku's tantrum. The tears blurred his eyes, but he could still make out Shouto's silhouette. Lighted vaguely by the orange light flooding from the hallway. In the small moment Izuku's mind quieted. He realized how stupid he was being. Causing Shouto to worry about every little thing. Izuku looked down, the tears didn't stop. But some of them had a different meaning behind them. Peeking through his nest of green hair, Izuku saw Shouto standing next to their bed, silently sobbing. The shudders raking his body made it obvious. As did the fat, shining tears staining his cheeks. As soon as Izuku saw what he had caused, he jumped up and ran straight into Shouto. This was his fault. He knew that. He fucked up, big time. Everything became so much clearer in that moment. How much damage he'd done. Shouto didn't even hug him back. He stood still. Tensed and frozen to the floor. Literally. He had frozen them both the the floor and couldn't seem to be able to think coherently enough to undo it. Izuku didn't care though. He was stuck, but he was stuck hugging Shouto. Though he still didn't move, Izuku could feel him tense slightly less. A small wave of relief washed over him. It was something. He needed to explain himself. To fix the disaster he had caused.

"I'm sorry." The first thing said since Izuku started to cry. He took a deep breath, he wasn't done yet. "I'm really fucking sorry. I caused all of this, it's entirely fault and I know that. I was stupid, and shouldn't have begged you to drink with me when I know you don't like to. I shouldn't have forced you to open the second bottle of champagne. I know how I get when I'm drunk. I become an emotional, spluttering mess that causes a lot of problems. I was just so excited. I couldn't help myself. I mean, how couldn't I be excited. You won, you're a hero. To so many people. To me. And I ruined it. I ruined your moment with my enthusiasm. And I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me. Especially since I nearly broke your ear drums and probably made all of our neighbors think I just got murdered. But this is a start. Right?"

Izuku looked up, trying to see Shouto's face. But only saw the hair in his face. Brushing the hair back he tried to see again. But only saw Shouto's hair covering his face. Izuku huffed, starting to pull away. Before Shouto fully relaxed and gripped Izuku tight enough to kill. He buried his face in his hair, before lifting Izuku's chin to face him.  Shouto didn't do much for a while. He just stared into Izuku's eyes. Dissecting his very being. Izuku gulped. He knew he was gonna get told to leave. He was fine with it, kinda, he wanted Shouto to do what he felt was best, but he also wanted to stay here with him. Shouto chuckled, it was quiet, and barely above a whisper. But it was there.

"I'm not gonna make you leave. I'd actually prefer it if you stayed." Shouto lifted one of his arms, scratching the back of his neck. A habit he had picked up from Izuku over the years. Izuku's cheeks tinted has he realized he had been mumbling and Shouto heard all of it. He wanted to curl into a ball and hide. Shout clearly must think he doesn't trust him anymore. He practically said it to his face. But Shouto didn't seem to care. He simply returned his arms back to their original spot on Izuku's waist. A firm, but reassuring grip. Izuku sighed in relief. At least Shouto didn't hate him. But he was more then certain he wasn't allowed to drink anymore. Izuku pulled away from the hug. Hesitating, he could feel Shouto's arms were still outstretched, since his hands were firmly gripping his waist. Izuku took a gulp of air. He needed to work out what he would to do tonight. To ensure Shouto was comfortable.

"Do you want me to sleep in the guest room? Or the living room? If it makes you feel better I'll leave and rent a hotel room. Maybe you'd rather I'd stay with a friend O-" Shouto put his finger to his lips as he huffed out a puff of air through his nose.

"You can stay right here, in our bed, cuddled against me just like you do every other night." Izuku opened his mouth to speak but Shouto beat him to it, reading his mind "I'm not mad. I was just worried. I thought I hurt you somehow and you hated me. I would never make you leave, no matter how mad I get. But, you aren't allowed to drink so much anymore." Izuku sighed, he knew that was coming. But he wasn't expecting for Shouto to be so, calm about how horribly Izuku treated him. Sure it was one fight. But it seemed to affect them both in some degree. Izuku was shocked to say the least. He tried to apologize but Shouto kept telling him to stop. They broke away from each other and got into bed. Izuku snuggling against Shouto's side, resting his head against his chest. Shouto didn't kiss him goodnight, but he knew he deserved it. Burying himself deeper into Shouto, Izuku felt the heavy wave of exhaustion wash over him like a drug. His eyes felt heavy, and slowly slipped closed. Despite Izuku's protest, struggling to keep his eyes open and contemplate what'd he'd done, again. He let sleep take ahold of him and bask him in the sweet world, of Shouto filled dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. I only wrote this cause I wanted to compare tears to champagne. That was my only inspiration. I wrote this last night, so that’s why I’m posting it now.


	3. Too Busy Being Yours To Fall For Somebody New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. i kinda forgot i was writing it. and school has been stressful.

Izuku sat on the bed, waiting for Shouto to come get him when it's time to leave. Izuku sat in his nice forest green button up, with the sleeves rolled up, and a black vest coat. Digging his fingers into his black jeans, Izuku heard the bedroom door creek open. Light footsteps made their way in front of him. His gaze rising to meet Shouto's. Slowly, observing his outfit as he went. They were dressed almost identical. Except for Shouto's red button up. Izuku gulped as he looked up at his boyfriend. God he was stunnng. The faint smile on his face as he reached out his hand to Izuku; Bowing slightly as he did so. Izuku could feel the warmth radiating off him, but he took Shouto's hand and let himself get whisked to his feet. Stumbling slightly and falling onto Shouto. Level with his chest. Izuku squeaked, burying his face into Shouto. Feeling the deep chuckle against his cheek.

He could feel Shouto lean down next to his ear. Giving him a small peck on his lobe before speaking. "Come on Izu, were gonna be late." Izuku could feel Shouto step back, separating the two. Izuku let out a small, nervous giggle.

"I- Yeah." He breathed out slowly. He was worried. He hadn't had a date with Shouto in a while. What if he messed up. What if he embarrassed them. A strong hand gripping his hand steadied him. He look up to see Shouto smiling at him, his small little half smile. The same smile that made Izuku's knees weak whenever he saw it. He squeezed his boyfriends hand. A silent reassurance to tell him he was ready. Shouto lead the way out of the house. Slow careful steps, as he always did. Leading Izuku through the dark house to the front door. Their faint breaths and the twisting of the knob were the only sounds in the room. The colorful light from the sunset flooded over them as the door opened. Still holding hands, they walked down the walkway to Shouto's car. Their hands slipping apart as Shouto opened the door for his love. Izuku bowed and climbed into the passengers seat.

Shouto clambered into the drivers side, grabbing Izuku's hand as he got settled. Kissing the back of his hand, he murmured sweet little nothings onto the smooth, freckled skin. Izuku giggled, covering up his mouth with his free hand. Shouto looked up at him and smiled. A full smile, stretching across his face as cute little dimples plagued the corners of his smile. Izuku stared at him, feeling his gut twist. He leaned over the center console and lightly pecked Shouto's cheeks. Right then left. Shouto let go of Izuku's hand to turn on the car and back out of the driveway. But as soon as they were on the road he reached right back over and gave his hand a firm squeeze. Tonight was important. Izuku could tell, from the way Shouto would crease his brow with what appeared to be worry, then relax his face and smile over at him for brief moments.  Izuku could see the way Shouto would fidget in his seat and try to act as calm as possible. The ride was quiet, and Izuku could hear the blood flowing through his ears. He quickly reached over and turned on the radio. The hum of music coming from the speakers eased him slightly. Letting him lean back in his chair, squeezing Shouto's hand and giving the back a soft peck.

Izuku muttered along to the songs that came on. Shouto would join in the very once and while. Singing in the most ridiculous way he could. Trying to get Izuku to smile. In which he succeeded. The wide smile that graced Izuku’s lips was a blessing to Shouto. He could feel the boy beside him ease. His grip faltering, and the calm aura he held. The soft sigh that left Izuku’s lips, was the final touch. They sat there in silence. But now it was a lot less awkward. Izuku closed his eyes for the rest of the ride. Almost falling asleep a couple of times. When the car finally rumbled to a stop, Izuku was slightly dazed from his last mini nap. Shouto got out of the car and walked over to open Izuku’s door. Izuku looked up to thank him, but instead was met with Shouto’s soft, thin lips. Izuku squeaked as Shouto pulled away. Not giving him the chance to return the kiss. Izuku scrambled to get up. Slipping off the seat and out the door. Grabbing the sides of the vehicle in a pitiful attempt to balance himself. His foot catching the ground just barely, as his grip tightened and he hoisted himself up back onto the seat.

Shouto could hear his soft squeals and pants from the back of the car. He gathered up blankets, a pillow or two, and a picnic basket. Shutting the trunk he walked back over to where Izuku sat staring at his feet, muttering about his clumsiness. Shouto chuckled and helped him up with his free hand. Draping the blankets over his shoulder and tucking the pillows under his arm. He grabs Izuku’s hand and pulls him up. Kicking the car door shut with his foot, leading his boyfriend to the top of a small hill. Izuku stood watching, as Shouto laid out one of the blankets, leaving the other two in a stack on the corner of the one on the ground. He leaned the pillows up against the blankets and put the basket next to it. Getting out paper plates and plastic forks. With little bowls of rice, he prepares them their small dinner. Izuku sits down on the blankets next to Shouto, tucking his legs off to the side next to him. Shouto hands him a bowl of rice, and he eats, greedily. He stares out over the sunset. The dark blue of the night sky taking up half the sky by now. Shouto placed a small lamp out next to them. Giving just the perfect out of lighting. A soft hum slipped past Izuku’s lips as he ate. Leaning slightly against Shouto. Shouto smiles lightly while he eats. Leaning against Izuku in return. The two of them watch the sky turn darker as they ate.

Neither did, nor said, anything when they finished. Watching the shift of stars and silently pointing out constellations. Not thinking about how they’d have to go back to work the next day. Or about how much more frequent villain activity had been getting. Instead, they thought about each other. In this moment, it was only them, and the stars. No words were needed as Shouto wrapped his arm around Izuku’s waist. The other leaning into his touch. The only sound heard was a soft squeak as Shouto stood up, brining Izuku with him. Lifting him by his waist and placing him onto a rock. Izuku stood, bewildered by the action. Izuku moved, as thought he was about to sit on the rock instead of stand. But Shouto stopped him, placing his hand on the rock and shaking his head. He pulled a small object from his pocket. Holding it up hesitantly, refusing to meet Izuku’s eyes. The boy atop the rock stood still. Being taller then the other at the moment, all he could see was the shining emerald ring, and the top of Shouto’s head. Izuku leaped off the rock. Launching himself onto Shouto. Said boy stumbled before wrapping his arms around Izuku. Cradling his tuft of green curls. Pulling apart, Izuku could see the second ring through the gaps in between Shouto’s fingers. Izuku held out his hand, as Shout slipped the dazzling ring onto his finger. Grabbing the second ring from Shouto’s grasp, and slipping it onto his boyfri- no his fiancé’s finger. He laced their hands together. Gazing into dazed heterochromatic eyes. Izuku let his eyes flutter closed as he kissed Shouto. Smiling like a mad man. He could feel Shouto’s laugh against his lips. Only making him smile wider. The wordless exchange that happened between them ended when Shouto broke the silence.

“So, that’s a yes.” Izuku gasps. A small laugh escaping his mouth as he lightly hits Shouto’s chest.

“Obviously.” The two chuckled as they shared another kiss. Going to lay back on the blanket. Shouto put the pillows behind his head, as Izuku rested his head on Shouto’s chest. Covering them both with a blanket. Izuku points out stars and planets, this time, with words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so updates are probably gonna be very irregular. since school is stressful and our play in theater is next week, as well as kumoricon, and the concert i'm going to. feel free to leave suggestions for chapters. i’ll really write anything. just might take me a bit.


	4. Set Fire To My Soul

       An icy chill burns Izuku's throat. His lungs feel like they're shrinking. The blinding cold piercing covered arms. Goosebumps bubble in it's wake. Causing Izuku to shiver, only dressed in his pajamas. Scarred arms wrapping around a muscular torso. Trapping any and all possible warmth. The dark wooden walls glistening with a fresh layer of frost. Heavy panting echoes from off the walls. Collapsing on frozen ears. Tiny snowflakes dust green hair in a thin blanket of white. The panting increasing in volume, little whimpers joining the sound. Izuku puts his hand in front of his eyes, creeping towards where he assumes the sound is coming from. Shuffling his feet in an attempt to keep warm. As he gets closer, the swirls of snow get thicker. The freckled boys eyes glitter a vibrant green, heavily contrasting with the white atmosphere. Sharp, shallow breaths rasp from Izuku's throat. But he's not alone. Puffs of thick steam pass by his companions lips in rough gasps.

        Izuku lowers his hand. Kneeling down to see who else is here. Only to be met with said person skittering away. Red and white dancing with the sudden movements. Fire and ice seep through their skin. Twirling around Izuku, keeping him there. Not as if he'd want to leave. He already knows who he's with. And if the ring on his finger meant anything. He is sworn to protect this man (not like he didn't already). Izuku places his hands on Shouto's shoulders. His grip firm, yet gentle. Trying to coax the panting man. Shouto's eyes flicker up to Izuku's. Flashing a mixture of relief and fear. Izuku wraps his arms around Shouto as tight as he can. Feeling the man ease under his touch. No words are spoken. None need to be. The breath taking hug and soft fingers running through Shouto's hair are all he needs. The fire and ice dwindle to welcomed warmth and melting frost.

          Izuku rests his head on his fiancé's shoulder. Tucking his chin in between his neck and shoulder. Placing feather light kisses on Shouto's neck. Showing his affection, while also helping to melt the frost. Shouto's arms wrap around Izuku's waist. Not as firm. But as a reminder that he's still there. His grip getting tighter as he buries his face in Izuku's forest of curls. Inhaling the sweetly scented shampoo his fiancé loves. Izuku shifts onto Shouto's lap, tightening his grip, resting the crook of his elbows onto the edge of Shouto's shoulder. He feels the taller male move his head up. Looking behind him. When he freezes. The man goes stiff in Izuku's arms and his arms fall flat. Izuku moves his head to look at him when he's pushed to the side. Falling on his side, black spots covering his vision for a few seconds. He looks over to where his love should be sitting. But is instead being grabbed by large, rough hands. Dragging him up, and pulling him away. Izuku regains his focus long enough to see speckles of bright fire blocking the face of the person in front of Shouto.

            Immediately he knows who it is. Endeavour. The man he knows as Shouto's father, and ex number one hero. The situation feels familiar but he can't tell why. Shouto almost seems younger in a way. Like a small child, who just developed their quirk. If the frost covered walls have any say in that matter. Izuku watches Shouto get dragged away, through a sliding door, into a, what he assumes, is a large room. He slowly pushes himself up. Afraid he may have hit his head to hard, and that the black spots will return. He pushes himself up by his hands and sit for a moment. Before he hears a high pitched shriek coming from the room Shouto is in. He rushes to his feet and down the hall. But, he pauses in front of the door. No matter how loud the cries get. He can't bring himself to open the door. His mind racing a mile a minute. What if I get Shouto in trouble? What if he gets even more hurt? What if this is my fault? The 'what-ifs'  are what startle him the most. He can't let Shouto get hurt. But if he goes in, will it just make it worse? Izuku slowly backs away from the door. Hearing the wails of pain bounce off the walls. He starts to feel faint. The black spots returning to his vision. The heat of the flames inside the room warming him uncomfortably. He shakes as he tries to walk back. His foot slipping the the process. Causing him to fall flat on his back. Head colliding with the floor creating a concerning noise. Not like he has much time to think about it anyway. His vision fully blurs; closing his eyes, he faints.

* * *

 

Izuku wakes with blurred eyes. Spots and tears fogging his vision. He hastily wipes his eyes. The room slowly coming into focus. He stares straight head at the pale blue walls. His head snapping to the spot next to him. The bed empty. He stops. Hand shakily touching the empty space next to him. His body stutters as he chokes on a sob. The tears spilling from his hazy eyes. Wrapping his arms around his waist. Squeezing the shirt on his body. It's not his shirt. It's Shouto's, or at least was. He chuckles through his whimpers. The warm cotton from the sweater suffocating him in it's warmth. He subconsciously pulls his knees up to his chest. The blanket still resting on the edge of his knees. Slipping off from the shaking he can't control. He tries to keep as quiet as possible. He doesn't know why. But something in his mind tells him if anyone heres him, he'll regret it. You'll just be bothering them, like you always do. Like you did to Shouto. No wonder he's not here. You annoyed him.

The tears fall heavier now. Another thing weighing the down. Pushing them out of his body. He fails to muffle the wail that falls from his lips. He believes the voice, every word. He knows it's true. He's just a pain. The noises cascade from his mouth almost as fast as the tears. His hearing drowned out by the voices. He doesn't hear the bedroom door open, or the rush of footsteps clambering towards him. He barely registers the firm arms that encase him. He knows it's there. But he doesn't know who or what it is. His incoherent noises turning into choked mumbles. Repeating what the voices say. As well as muttering Shouto's name every chance he gets. Every other word stops. Now only mumbling Shouto he shakes more intensely. If only I weren't such an idiot. Shouto would've loved me. All the happiness he thought he had. The kisses. The cuddles. The engagement. It was all his imagination, in his head. Nobody would love him. He doesn't feel the tear stains wetting his shirt. Nor does he know that he said it all aloud.

Suddenly he's lifted from the bed. Being wrapped in what he assumes is arms. And sitting in between crisscrossed legs. The voices quiet. His hearing coming back to him. Only to be greeted with small whimpers and a shaky body holding him close. Izuku pulls his head back to look at who's holding him. Shouto looks up meeting his gaze. His eyes fixing into a deadly glare. Peering into Izuku's soul. Making him feel exposed and nervous.

 

"Don't you ever say those things. Never again. Do you understand me? I love you more then life itself. I would never leave you. I proposed to you because I don't think you're annoying. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to lose you."

 

Izuku falls silent. His throat hurts to much to speak. The most he can offer for now, is grabbing Shouto's hand and kissing his soft, thin lips. A small smile grazing his features as he mouths back:

 

"I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it, i finally updated again. ive been writing a short story for school, so i havent had time to write this. but im trying, i swear i am.


	5. Authors Note

I dont know if I'm going to continue this or not. I'm not really into it as much as i was when I started. I still want to finish it but it just takes way too much to motivate me to write and especially to write something im lacking intrest in. So it could be a while if I decide to update it again. Or I'll just drop it. I'm not sure yet. Sorry if this causes any inconvenience.

-Eunoia


End file.
